


Поцелуи

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку:<br/>ST: SH-19. Дерек/Стайлз, Стайлз до безумия смущается своего тела, не раздевается при Дереке, преодоление смущения вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуи

\- Эта чудесная шея получает один поцелуй, - Дерек прижимается губами к исступленно бьющейся жилке и запускает руки под толстовку, стягивая ее с плеч.

\- Это великолепное плечо получает еще один, а это – еще. – Он по очереди целует обнажившуюся кожу.

\- Дерек. Прекрати, - Стайлз неуютно ежится, пытаясь натянуть ткань обратно, но сильные руки перехватывают его запястья, сжимая, и отводят назад, без труда удерживая одной ладонью. 

\- Не мешай, Стайлз, тут твоего мнения никто не спрашивает, - хрипловатым урчащим голосом отвечает Хейл, и Стайлз замолкает, потому что его нос прижимается к выемке между ключицами и скользит ниже. 

\- Эта забавная штука получает сразу два, - Дерек мягко целует его в пупок, а потом скользит языком, заставляя Стайлза со свистом втянуть воздух и поджать живот, невольно вздрогнув. 

Светлые глаза поднимаются, и Стайлз видит откровенную усмешку:

\- Может быть, дальше сам? 

Стайлз действительно хочет быть достаточно смелым и уверенным в себе для того, чтобы самостоятельно раздеться перед человеком, который ему, безусловно, нравится. Но... Он лишь мучительно краснеет от стыда, и Дерек все понимает. Рука, сжимающая запястья медленно расслабляется, нежно огладив напоследок кожу на внутренней стороне, и обе ладони Дерека оказываются на его коленях, раздвигая ноги в стороны. 

Стайлз дергает руками, окончательно сбрасывая толстовку, и тянется к темноволосой голове, чтобы отстранить, но Дерек легонько шлепает его по кисти, показательно сверкая глазами. 

Кажется, покраснеть еще больше невозможно.

\- Это божественно-сексуальное колено получает поцелуй, - губы прижимаются почти что невесомо, другое колено Дерек поглаживает ладонью, скользя пальцами на чувствительную кожу с внутренней стороны, и Стайлз не удерживает вздоха, тут же испуганно замолкая. 

Дерек вновь смотрит на него с усмешкой и заставляет приподняться, когда начинает медленно стягивать вниз шорты. 

Стайлз понимает, что остался в одних боксерах, только когда Дерек подхватывает пальцами резинку, с твердым намерением окончательно избавиться от всех предметов одежды на нем. И Стайлз действительно не хочет этого делать, но руки сами ложатся поверх рук Дерека, не давая сдвинуться. Хотя, если он захочет, то вряд ли это его удержит.

Но Дерек лишь вздыхает, осторожно отводя его руки в сторону, и Стайлз не сдерживает стона, потому что теплые губы прижимаются к его члену через ткань и Дерек шепчет:

\- Что ж, думаю, эта, безусловно замечательная часть твоего тела, получит много, много поцелуев, прежде чем я докажу ее глупому хозяину, насколько он весь прекрасен.


End file.
